Doomsday
by The Pootamis
Summary: One event. One event that would be remembered forever. One event that would change the lives of thousands. Change the lives of his loved ones. Change the lives of his friends that want nothing more than answers. Answers they would get.


Doomsday. That is what it had been called. A day that would be remembered forever. The night everything would change.

A night that had started the same like most others. Only this time something sinister was lurking in the shadows.

Something horrible. Something terrifying. Something truly evil. A presence that had made its way into Metropolis.

An unstoppable beast. This beast that couldn't be put down by a mere bullet. Couldn't be stopped by mere rockets or explosives.

No it couldn't be stopped at all. This monster that had wiped away all resistance that had made contact with it.

All until he had shown up. The hero of the city. The man of steel. The mighty kryptonian that would wage battle against this monster.

A battle of the ages. A battle that had seen countless buildings destroyed. Countless streets demolished from these colliding forces.

Blood to be spilled. Both creature and kryptonian alike. A battle that would go on for just mere minutes that felt like hours.

Wage on until the unpredictable had started to happen. The man of steel had fallen. Had fallen looking as though he was about to lose his personal war against the monster.

Until he had made a decision. A selfless decision. A decision to save the city from this monster. To save the planet from having to deal with this killing machine.

A sacrifice. A simple sacrifice to grab a hold of the creature and burst high into the air until they were out of sight before within a flash that had come crashing down in what could only be described as a death defying move that had shook the city.

Had shook the city like a massive earthquake until the smoke had cleared leaving only a cape. A red cape hanging ripped by a loose piece of pipe from a destroyed building.

This scene that would quickly follow another as a lone figure watches the same feed that had been broadcasted the night before in total silence.

A scene that he would never forget. Never forget seeing this truly amazing hero stumble out of this massive crater where the monster layed dead deep within.

Stumble out only to fall to his knees and collapse into the waiting arms of the reporter that he had a stored history with.

A moment that would be forever remembered. Forever remembered in the hearts of every citizen that calls Metropolis their home.

Forever remembered by all those that ever joined him in battle. Be forever remembered by all of his friends.

A friend that can't help but continue to stare at the massive screen before him in total silence still shocked about the events of the previous night.

Shock that he hides well behind his stone cold emotionless face. This look that has been plastered across his face for so many hours.

Plastered with his eyes staring forward towards the screen making him oblivious to his surroundings. Making him oblivious to the lone woman that quietly makes her way towards him from behind.

A woman that suddenly makes her presence felt as she lays a hand down on his shoulder causing his body to stiffen upon contact before it loosens when he feels her gentle touch.

A touch that he knew from anywhere. The same woman that would always touch him like this. Would always come to comfort him in times like this.

The same comfort that he knew she would need after all of this. After the world's biggest story. The Death of Superman.

A death that has had a much bigger effect on him then any would realize. Truth be told he is his best friend.

Was his best friend. A friend that would always try to lighten up the mood whenever they would team up but would still give fair points in his sense of justice.

A event that the woman by his side to that he feels her arm coming to wrap around his shoulders and her head come to rest against his own he knew too was having a big impact on.

It had been them. The three of them that had started The Justice League. The three original heroes. The first heroes of many that would lead to massive changes in the world.

A woman that for so long he has kept a secret from. Much like she has had from him. Love. Simple as that.

Their shared love for each that neither have had the courage to take a chance on. But now? Now in their hours of need maybe.

Just maybe this could be the push they needed. A push that causes the black haired beauty to slowly turn his computer chair around to face her just to stare into his eyes seeing the same emotions radiating through them.

A sadness for their friend's death. A shared look with something else behind each of their eyes. A concern for the other.

Concern with much deeper meaning behind them causing something to happen between them. Something that neither put up an resistance as slowly she pulls up his cowl and quietly tosses it over his shoulder revealing his face to her.

Revealing his beautiful face to her that she can only watch slowly crumple under her gaze. The same effect that he has on her as she feels her eyes starting to sting from unshed tears before their relationship would change forever with a simple gesture.

A kiss. A kiss that neither object to as she finds her way to sit in his lap and her arms around the back of his neck while she feels his arms coming to wrap around her waist.

This kiss that quickly turns passionate. Not full of lust. No they were way past that. Way past the puppy dog eye looks.

Way past the flirting. No this was real. So real now. So real that neither wanted to ever let go. Never wanted this moment to end.

Never wanted to separate from each other. But there was a need. A simple need in the back of their minds.

The need for answers. The need to figure out why this had how. How this monster had made its way onto this planet.

* * *

This was it. Where it had all started. A Lexcorp digging site. A site that had been closed off to the public.

Had been instructed by the local police to not enter or even attempt to enter inside of. Like either of them cared.

Like either of them would listen. A decision that had been made by a pair as slowly a large black aircraft descends down from the sky causing a cloud of dust to emerge in the air.

This massive vehicle that could often be seen at times inside of another city. Inside of Gotham City. The Batwing.

That is what it has been come to be known as. A large jet belonging to the hero known as Batman. This hero that just as the top of the jet slides over emerges out from with a black blur onto the site followed quickly by another.

A woman that glides out of the aircraft with ease to stand by his side. The woman known as Wonder Woman.

The princess of the amazons. The warrior of light. But on this night she didn't feel like the warrior of light.

No what she was feeling she wasn't quite sure. What she did know is what she is feeling towards the man by her side.

A man that she reaches out gently taking his hand within her own threading their fingers together causing what she swore to be a faint smile come across his lips before slowly she glides them down further into the site.

Glides them down into a massive crater with carnage all around that spoke volumes itself. Destroyed bulldozers that had been bent inward as though in a car crash.

Massive drills ripped out from their respected tools and tossed into structures that couldn't take the force being smashed into them.

A scene that they knew had been far worse before police officials had arrived. They had read the reports. Thirty dead.

Thirty workers that didn't stand a chance against this beast. This blood thirsty beast that had rampaged through this site before somehow making its way to Metropolis leaving destruction in its wake.

Destruction that they had followed here to this sight shocked at what they had seen. Destroyed barns. Barns that had been left in ruins with no signs of life found anywhere.

This road of destruction that they had followed to the source. Had followed with them only getting closer to the truth.

The truth behind a closed off cavern into the caves. Massive boulders one after another that had been caused from a likely cave in if they were to guess.

This closed off passageway that they come to a stop to before gently Wonder Woman lets go of Batman's hand and takes a step forward towards the boulders only to stop and turn to look towards him when she feels a hand resting down on her shoulder.

Sending him a quick look causing no changes in her facial features seeing movement out of the corner of her eye looking down as she finds a pair of unique batarangs in his hand that she has seen once before nodding her head in understanding slowly Wonder Woman takes a step back as she sees him rear back his arm and release the objects soaring out of his hand.

Soaring out of his hand at high speed before she watches the batarangs hit their mark and explode causing a wave of dust to flow through the air as her long black hair flows freely with the wind.

Dust that after a few seconds settles revealing an small opening just enough to fit a body through into the caverns before without any delay she makes her way forward and squeezes her way inside.

Squeezes her way inside only to be met with nothing but darkness other than the glow of her lasso as she hears him following after her before as though he was reading her thoughts instantly a small light erupts from behind with a click.

A click coming from a black flashlight in his hand before allowing him to take the lead slowly Wonder Woman follows after Batman with her eyes constantly glancing around for any sort of movement in the shadows.

Shadows that continue to be thwarted to the side by their combined lights before just after a couple of minutes of scrolling down a large passage away instantly they come to a stop when they see a structure.

A pod in which neither has ever seen before. A truly unique pod. A pod that looks as though has been here in these cavern for years.

This pod that they can't help but slowly make their way towards while Wonder Woman's hand comes down to gently graze the handle of her sword attached to her belt.

Staring at the pod in front of him with interest pointing his flashlight all around looking for any sort sigh of where it had come from instantly as he finds some kind of unique language written on top of the pod pointing the end of the flashlight directly at him paying a quick glance over towards Wonder Woman finding the same look of interest in her eyes turning his head back forward just as he takes a step forward suddenly Batman feels himself being jerked back by a strong hand when the sound of the pod coming to life echoes through the caverns.

Coming to life causing steam to come up from the bottom of the pod where the remains of the door could be found flattened into the dirt before a small piece glows bright blue.

Some kind of device that would activate if stepped on. A device that after sharing a quick look with the woman by his side slowly he makes her way over to place his right boot down on before instantly a hologram appears.

This hologram with a unique language that he has never heard before. But he had an idea of what is was saying.

" It's a warning."

Nodding her head in agreement coming up to stand by his side as she watches the hologram transform into an image of the creature that had been rampaging through the city itself Wonder Woman pays a glance Batman's way.

" Agreed but who sent it here and is there any more of these things here?"

" I don't know."

Turning his attention back towards the hologram that slowly evaporates into nothing Batman's facial features harden.

" But i know how to find out."

* * *

Amazing. Truly amazing. That is what she is thinking right now as she silently watches him at work. Continue his work on the structure.

The pod. This unknown pod that they have brought back here. Inside of the famous Batcave. This pod that he has worked on for days nonstop.

Worked on learning many new things. Some amazing things. But that wasn't important. What was important was he needed to get some rest.

Some well deserved rest. Rest that he has not allowed himself to have. But no longer. She would no longer allow him to do this to himself.

Not allow him to kill himself slowly throwing his grief into this work. Important work yes but even heroes needed rest.

A simple declaration that makes her jump off the table that she had been sitting on top of before slowly she makes her way down the lower level to him finding him laying on his back as the pod is extended up in the air by a few chains hanging off the cave walls.

Make her way over to stand towering over his legs that barely stick out from underneath the pod resting on a flat dolly before reaching out to gently grasp his leg with a tug Wonder Woman rolls the doll out from underneath the pod revealing him to her.

Revealing his dirt covered face that matches his shirt perfectly. A sight that she would have found to be amusing any other day but not today.

Not today because of his eyes. His pain filled eyes. His tired eyes with noticeable bags underneath them.

These tired eyes that rest on her with a bit of annoyance in them that she ignores in favor to kneel down next to his side and place a hand gently on his cheek.

" That's enough. You need some rest."

Instantly as she sees a small amount of anger come across his eyes ignoring the look gently Wonder Woman rubs Bruce's cheek with her thumb.

" I know you're hurting. We both are but killing ourselves isn't the answer. Give it some time. Let us regroup and we'll be back here first thing in the morning."

Opening his mouth with a response on the tip of his tongue suddenly as he looks deep into her eyes seeing nothing but concern radiating from them feeling his facial features soften closing his eyes taking a breath slightly Bruce nods his head.

A small gesture that makes Wonder Woman's lips flicker upward before without giving him a chance to react grasping his hand with a tug she pulls him up to his feet and slowly leads him up the steps to the next level of the cave.

A level followed by another as slowly she leads him up the cold stone steps leading towards the mansion hand by hand before after a few minutes of silently being his guide quietly she leads him into the master bedroom closing the door behind them.

Turning around as she finds him staring at her with a bit of shock across his face that he tries to mask suppressing the urge to roll her eyes in favor of grinning slightly at him taking his hand once again in her own with a tug slowly she leads him over towards the master bed.

" Diana?"

Hearing the unasked question in his gentle tone in his voice coming to a stop turning around to face him letting her actions do the talking closing the distance between them leaning out gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

This kiss that makes her hand come to gently wrap around the back of his neck as she feels his arms coming to circle around his waist before a few minutes needing so much needed air slowly she pulls back and opens her eyes to send a bright smile his way.

" We won't do anything tonight but soon. I promise."

Receiving a slight nod in understanding reaching down to rest her hands on his chest gently Diana pushes Bruce away towards the bed before she eyeballs him up and down.

" Undress."

Getting nothing but an eyebrow raised in question not even bothering to suppress her eye roll reaching back slowly Diana undoes her chest plate allowing it to fall down to the wooden floorboards below with a clang.

A chest plate that is soon joined by her blue shorts as slowly she wiggles out of them allowing them to silently fall to the floorboards before she steps out of them and turns back to look towards Bruce finding his eyes on her.

Finding his gaze looking her over. Something that she has often seen from many men. From many heroes. From many villains that she has faced.

A look that would often irritate her but not when it came to him. When it came from this man there was something else.

He made her feel something else. Feel desirable. Feel loved as he tries his best to keep his eyes from lingering.

Lingering that she would not mind him doing but only him for she was not ashamed. Not ashamed to stand before him now naked as the day she was born.

This confidence that makes her close the distance between them and gently lay a hand on his cheek as she locks eyes with him sending him a small smile.

" It's okay. I don't mind."

Seeing the sincere honesty in her eyes that just twinkle with nothing but happiness and mischief sending a smile back her way reaching up to gently grasp her hands slowly Bruce lowers them down to rest on the bottom of his shirt.

Understanding the permission she is being given slowly pulling up his shirt over his head revealing his well fit abs that would often make her lick her lips thinking about discarding the shirt carelessly over her shoulder reaching down intending to help him discard the rest of his clothing bringing her hands to a stop within inches of his belt glancing up only to find her eyes signaling her of his approval sending him a small smile without any delay Diana makes quick work of his belt and tosses it over her shoulder in the direction of his discarded shirt and takes a step back allowing him to step out of his pants leaving him in only a pair of black boxers.

A half clothed state that she can't help but admire as she sees his eyes wandering doing the same. This moment that neither have ever shared together.

Never been this affectionate towards each other. Sure they have always flirted. Made sure that they would be paired up on most missions whenever the team needed to be split up to cover more ground.

But nothing like this. Nothing so intimate. And she liked it. She liked the lust that she is seeing in his eyes.

The same desire she can feel deepen within her causing her body a want. No a need for him. To allow him to take her then and now.

But she had to fight the urges. Tonight was not about that. Tonight was about getting some rest. Some much needed rest they both needed.

So much so that slowly she closes the distance between them and gently places her hands on his bare chest and gently pushes him down onto the bed before sitting down on the edge of the mattress discarding her red boots slowly to the floorboards and slowly ducking into the covers to snuggle into his side resting her hand down on his chest in possession as she feels his arms coming to wrap around her.

These arms that she can't help but let out a content sigh as she lays her head down on his shoulder and gently turns to face him finding his eyes on her.

Eyes that she could stare at for hours. These eyes that just stare at her with happiness causing her lips to curl up into a smile.

" Diana? I…."

Without giving him a chance to finish the sentence in a sudden move reaching out gently Diana places her index finger down on his lips before her hand comes to rest on his cheek.

" I know. I know."

Gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb closing the distance gently Diana presses her lips to Bruce's own.

" I feel the same way. Now sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

Removing her hand gently from his cheek to kiss the palm of her hand causing her face to light up into a bright smile opening her wishes slowly Bruce leans back and closes his eyes as she feels her scooting closer to his side to use his chest as her pillow.

* * *

Confusion. Hope. So many emotions. Too many emotions to her liking. These emotions that keep passing across her face as she watches the live feed.

A feed that couldn't be possible. It just couldn't be. He has dead. But not from what she sees. The man of steel.

Superman alive and well facing off against an old adversary of his in the form of Toyman. This feed that she watches in silence not daring to move a single muscle next to another.

Next to her boyfriend. Her life mate. Life mate ever since a few days ago when they had consumed their love for each other.

An amazon way that would forever mark her as his and his alone. Just like he would forever be marked as hers.

A small secret she would share with him in due time but for now they would watch the feed in silence. This impossible feed.

This battle between one of earth's greatest heroes against a thorn in Metropolis's side. A battle that was one sided.

Just like they were always before. The man of steel saving the day destroying whatever mechanical machine this villain had created to bring havoc to the city.

But why couldn't she shake this feeling. This feeling that something wasn't quite right. Wasn't normal about this.

This feeling she keeps having whenever a close up of Superman comes across the computer screen. A feeling that unaware to her knowledge the man next to her has as well.

Has causing him to go into detective mode studying everything he sees. Studying the man of steel. Studying his habits.

Studying his combat style finding nothing out of the ordinary. Studying the hero's personality. A personality that didn't look off.

Not to the naked eye anyways but he had seen it. A small change. A change that makes his eyes narrow at the screen that doesn't go unnoticed by Diana as he suddenly feels his shoulder being squeezed.

A change that he had seen. The smallest of changes. His change of relationship with another. Another that the man of steel had a storied relationship history with.

The famous Lois Lane. Editor for The Daily Planet. Metropolis's damsel in distress that would always be saved by the man of steel.

In secret his girlfriend. A girlfriend that isn't even noticed as the man of steel takes hold of the villain and flies away out of the feed without paying her so much as a glance.

" Bruce?"

" There's something wrong."

Glancing up to find her eyes focused on him slowly Bruce turns his sights back towards the computer screen.

" It's not him."

* * *

God he hated it when he was right sometimes. He would just never admit it. Especially to her. To the woman by his side that silently follows after him as they make their way through the massive building.

Lex Corp. A company built by greed. Built by innocent blood being spilled. Built by a tyrant. Metropolis's known billionaire.

A man that has been noticeably happy for the past two months. Too happy. Way too happy for anyone's liking.

This smile that could be seen across his face that would just send chills up and down the spines of all those that bare witness it.

A smile many would just glare at knowing full well why this sudden change of mood. History spoke for itself.

The storied history between Lex Luthor and Superman. This unhealthy obsession with the man of steel.

This obsession that has led him to countless attempts to end the hero's life. A hero that had fallen but not at his hand.

Or did he? The recent encounters the man of steel has had with the public. His sudden change in personality towards his loved ones.

Something wasn't right. Especially after the latest feed. A feed from a few nights ago. The last time Superman had been seen.

But not by the public. No but instead here. Here across a security feed. He could try to hide it but even tracks could be followed.

Even billionaire's could make mistakes and he had made his time in and time out. This mistake that has lead them here.

Lead them wandering through the empty corridors with Batman taking lead knowing the place like the back of his hand while Wonder Woman follows a few short feet behind him on point.

And he should. Should know this place like the back of his hand. He had been here on so many occasions.

The most recent due to a joint project. A partnership between Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp. A partnership that neither wanted to begin with.

But it was for science after all. For a breakthrough in technology to gather new information from planets in the solar system.

He should have known it would just be another scheme to use against the man of steel. A mistake he would never make again.

But the past wasn't important. Not right now. Right now they were here and now in the present. And the present wanted answers.

Answers that they could feel getting closer with every single step that they take on the top floor of the massive structure.

Steps not even bothering to conceal themselves in the shadows from the countless cameras that they pass under.

Cameras that have been deactivated. Cameras that would only be turned back on after they were done with what they came here for.

Answers that suddenly come back to the forefront of their minds when Batman comes to a stop outside of a large locked off metal door bringing Wonder Woman to a stop.

A room that he has never seen before. A room that wasn't on the blueprints of the building. This room that he felt compelled to enter as he reaches back into his belt for the necessary equipment to deal with a fingerprint lock just outside of the door while Wonder Woman keeps a lookout.

A look out that becomes short when a click causes her gaze to return back to the door before she watches it slowly open inward revealing a unique setting.

This setting that just makes confusion come flooding into her mind. Some kind of training room. A room that she glances around finding some kind of unique lighting system on the walls.

A lighting system that if you were to look close enough you could see a faint green glow through each light.

A glow that seemed so familiar. Too familiar. Like she has seen it before until it hits her causing her to snap her attention over towards her companion finding the same look of realization across his face

Paying a quick glance Wonder Woman's way finding an almost shocked look across her face showing she has come to the same conclusion that he has turning his head back forward making his way silently forward across the mats to the other side of the room reaching out as he feels all around the walls looking for some kind of switch suddenly as he feels a hidden button disguised into the wall without any delay Batman pushes his finger down only to watch the lighting system come to life engulfing the room in a blazing green light.

A green light that truly showed they were right. This wasn't some kind of training room. No this was some kind of death chamber.

A chamber filled with nothing but kryptonite. The one true weakness of Superman's. Enough kryptonite that render him weak.

Weak enough to not stand a chance in a fight. To not stand a chance against on onslaught. A truly disgusting sight.

The same look of disgust that he can see across Wonder Woman's face as she looks around the room finding hundreds of lights shining at them.

Hundreds of lights with enough kryptonite that if they were to stay here for too long would cause radiation poisoning.

But they had a job to do. They needed answers. They needed to find Superman or what everyone thought was Superman.

A wish that as though someone was listening causes a loud click to echo through the chamber before instantly both turn towards the sound and watch a piece of the wall slide over revealing a hidden compartment.

This compartment both share a quick look before entering. Before entering into the darkness with nothing but the sound of machines silently at work in the distance.

Sounds that they follow like a beacon until before long they find themselves in some kind of large laboratory.

Some kind of sick laboratory with hundreds of glass containers filled with a green liquid. A green liquid hiding something deep within.

Containers that they can only observe in the distance before they make their way over towards a nearby one only for Wonder Woman to gasp and take a step back at what she sees inside.

The form of a familiar figure. The form of Superman. The man of steel in some kind of sleep state with numerous tubes attached to his body.

A form that Batman has to look away from only for his eyes to go briefly wide when he sees the same exact thing in another glass container.

Followed by another. Then another. Clones. Clones of Superman. An impossible feat. Nobody could have done this.

It wasn't possible but it was. It was staring at him but how? A sudden question that makes him reach out and gently lay his hand down on Wonder Woman's shoulder before gently he steers her away from the glass container and down a massive aisle of clones.

Clones all in some kind of sleep state. Hundreds of clones. Hundreds of Supermen. This aisle leading them down to one glass container that makes them come to a sudden halt.

A glass container that was truly different than the rest. No green substance. No only clear water. Clear water showing another Superman.

Only this one was different. Didn't have all of the tubes attached to his body. No only a breathing mask strapped over his face.

A device connected to a heart monitor off to the side of the container. A sight that makes Wonder Woman's hand come up to cover her mouth as Batman stares at the container in silence.

Stares up towards the unmoving face of the original. The true man of steel. The hero of Metropolis. Superman.

* * *

**Beep….beep….beep**

That sound. He knew that sound. An impossible sound. It just couldn't be. Willing himself to open his eyes that feel so heavy as though they will slam shut any second finding himself staring up towards a bright light quickly closing his eyes once again to suppress the bright glare from making its way through his closed eyelids hearing a silent chuckle coming from his side turning his head towards the sound slowly as Superman opens his eyes to find a group of familaur heroes huddled up in a corner looking towards him with smiles across their faces unable to help himself slowly he returns the smiles sending a weak one of his own.

" Welcome back to the land of the living."

Letting out a silent snort seeing a grin coming across Wonder Woman's face suppressing the urge to roll his eyes turning his body back forward to stare up towards the ceiling reaching up gently Superman clutches his forehead with the palm of his hand.

" What happened?"

Sharing a quick look with the man by her side nodding her head towards Superman only to receive a nod in understanding gently Wonder Woman squeezes Batman's hand before she watches him slowly make his way over towards the medical bed to lay a hand gently on the man of steel's shoulder gaining his attention.

" What's the last thing you remember Clark?"

Scrunching his eyes together turning his attention back towards the ceiling after a few seconds as a couple of images come back to him slowly Superman closes his eyes.

" I remember fighting a beast. I remember driving him to the ground. I remember Lois…."

Instantly snapping his eyes open as he tries to sit up suddenly Superman feels himself being pushed back down by Batman.

" She's safe. Trust me. Much more than you will be once she sees you again. Women have a tendency to get angry when they think their boyfriends have died but clearly haven't."

Rolling her eyes shaking her head suppressing the huff that wants to escape her lips making her way over reaching out gently Wonder Woman takes Batman's hand within her own as she sends him a stern look.

" Then it would be best to not test this theory. Especially with an amazon. Wouldn't it?"

Glancing back and forth between the two heroes standing before him looking down as he sees their joined hands a small grin comes across Superman's face.

" Well it's about time."


End file.
